Male Yandere x Shy reader :3 Enjoy
by Writer-chan101
Summary: You are a girl who lives in the city. Your dad and mom were very successful business owners. Until your mom cheated on your dad. Your dad divorced your mom and moved to the big city your in now. You have become depressed...But will there be someone to help you out of this darkness..?
1. chapter 1

You slightly open your eyes. It's going to be the same way as it normally is...You slip out of your covers and open your drapes to a rainy city. 'It is always raining at least on a bad day' You thought. You walked over to your dresser and dress into a yellow hoodie and black shorts. 'When is school?' You thought as you slip on your socks. You live in a city with your dad. Your mom was Slut and she cheated on your dad. The day you found out...Your loving family was shred into so many horrible pieces. But your dad after he divorced your old mom had changed. He looked so pained. You looked like your mother after all. He loved you. But you never talked to him that much. Dad always yelled at you. You were what he bullied to feel better. You had fell into depression.

 **End of Prolong**

 ** _Chapter One_**

I walked down stairs. I felt the humidity from some of the open windows in the house. There was no sign of dad. Who am I kidding dad is never home..He is always at the bar trying to get his mind off mom. I opened the cabinet in the kitchen and found some cookies.

"I guess..This'll have to do...?" I whispered to myself. It was normal for me to talk to myself after all...I really have no friends since we moved here just a year ago. I haven't even started going to school. Dad was such a mess back then...I sat down and ate a cookie or three.

"I'll be late if I don't head out now..." I said to myself and slipped on my sneakers and pushed a a stand of hair out of my face.

"I suppose...I should lock the door..?" I said to myself as I pulled the key out of my pocket to my hoodie. I locked the door and put my hood up and began walking. School is such a far walk. Even in the city...My dad and I are very poor and can't afford a bus to drive us to work or school...So I work overtime at a job in the station...But the reason that we are poor is because mom stole our money while in court. And Dad..Well he spends it on girls to 'love him' or something like that?...

I soon found myself at my school gate.

"Okay...I um..Can do this right..?" I said to myself. I took a step into the courtyard. I looked around to see all the freshman and sophomores gathered. I'm a freshman...I know I won't fit in..Everyone is in a group..But what I don't understand is why...No one is inside the building. I walked up to the entrance...But the doors were shut.

"But...How are we supposed to get to class?..." I whined. I looked down and hit my head on the door.

"Um...Are you okay..?" I turned around to see a senior...More importantly a female. I stared at her blankly.

"Yes...Um..Why aren't the doors open...? We all should be in class.." I whispered. She smiled and tilted her head.

"Stupid didn't your middle school tell you that on the first day of a high school year the doors will be shut until 7:58?" She giggled. I looked down again.

"No...I wasn't at school last year so...I wasn't told anything..." I stated. She frowned and pated my shoulder.

"Whats your name..? I'm Rose." She said smiling, a sad smile. I felt as if she was giving me pity...

"Y/n...Y/n, L/n..." I said sadly. She gasped.

"You mean Your the Y/n L/n who's father who is a successful Business man!!?" She squealed. My father when we had mom with us was a successful business owner...He was an amazing sales man. He got everyone to buy everything that was up for sale. But when mom cheated on him...He quit his job so that he could move away from mom.

"Yeah..." I said softly.

"Well I'll see you around..?" She said smiling. I probably won't talk to her every again, but if she wants to believe that fine with me.

"Yeah..Um..see you around..." I said sadly as she walked over to a bunch of other freshmen who were trying to pry the entrance open. Dad...I'm starting to think I shouldn't go to a public school anymore...People are starting to know who we are...I don't want people to know me for mom's business.

 ** _Chapter Two_**


	2. Chapter 2 & 3 :(

You slightly open your eyes. It's going to be the same way as it normally is...You slip out of your covers and open your drapes to a rainy city. 'It is always raining at least on a bad day' You thought. You walked over to your dresser and dress into a yellow hoodie and black shorts. 'When is school?' You thought as you slip on your socks. You live in a city with your dad. Your mom was Slut and she cheated on your dad. The day you found out...Your loving family was shred into so many horrible pieces. But your dad after he divorced your old mom had changed. He looked so pained. You looked like your mother after all. He loved you. But you never talked to him that much. Dad always yelled at you. You were what he bullied to feel better. You had fell into depression.

 **End of Prolong**

 ** _Chapter One_**

I walked down stairs. I felt the humidity from some of the open windows in the house. There was no sign of dad. Who am I kidding dad is never home..He is always at the bar trying to get his mind off mom. I opened the cabinet in the kitchen and found some cookies.

"I guess..This'll have to do...?" I whispered to myself. It was normal for me to talk to myself after all...I really have no friends since we moved here just a year ago. I haven't even started going to school. Dad was such a mess back then...I sat down and ate a cookie or three.

"I'll be late if I don't head out now..." I said to myself and slipped on my sneakers and pushed a a stand of hair out of my face.

"I suppose...I should lock the door..?" I said to myself as I pulled the key out of my pocket to my hoodie. I locked the door and put my hood up and began walking. School is such a far walk. Even in the city...My dad and I are very poor and can't afford a bus to drive us to work or school...So I work overtime at a job in the station...But the reason that we are poor is because mom stole our money while in court. And Dad..Well he spends it on girls to 'love him' or something like that?...

I soon found myself at my school gate.

"Okay...I um..Can do this right..?" I said to myself. I took a step into the courtyard. I looked around to see all the freshman and sophomores gathered. I'm a freshman...I know I won't fit in..Everyone is in a group..But what I don't understand is why...No one is inside the building. I walked up to the entrance...But the doors were shut.

"But...How are we supposed to get to class?..." I whined. I looked down and hit my head on the door.

"Um...Are you okay..?" I turned around to see a senior...More importantly a female. I stared at her blankly.

"Yes...Um..Why aren't the doors open...? We all should be in class.." I whispered. She smiled and tilted her head.

"Stupid didn't your middle school tell you that on the first day of a high school year the doors will be shut until 7:58?" She giggled. I looked down again.

"No...I wasn't at school last year so...I wasn't told anything..." I stated. She frowned and pated my shoulder.

"Whats your name..? I'm Rose." She said smiling, a sad smile. I felt as if she was giving me pity...

"Y/n...Y/n, L/n..." I said sadly. She gasped.

"You mean Your the Y/n L/n who's father who is a successful Business man!!?" She squealed. My father when we had mom with us was a successful business owner...He was an amazing sales man. He got everyone to buy everything that was up for sale. But when mom cheated on him...He quit his job so that he could move away from mom.

"Yeah..." I said softly.

"Well I'll see you around..?" She said smiling. I probably won't talk to her every again, but if she wants to believe that fine with me.

"Yeah..Um..see you around..." I said sadly as she walked over to a bunch of other freshmen who were trying to pry the entrance open. Dad...I'm starting to think I shouldn't go to a public school anymore...People are starting to know who we are...I don't want people to know me for mom's business.

 ** _Chapter Two_**

It was interesting how I was the only one in front of the door the whole hour. I felt like the doors would open to a bunch of bullies...And I thought that I could walk through the doors without any fear...But as soon as those doors opened their was smiling faces. All fake...

"Hi there Y/n! I'm your school guardian!" This woman with way too much lip stick stood in front of me with a fake plastered smile.

"What a joke..." I whispered and walked away. The one thing I do best is too get people to hate me. I walked to my first class. I knew there was going to be someone there who wanted to be my friend..Or maybe someone who loved me...But I will toy with them..And...Then...No one will love me...

"Y/n?..." The teacher called out. I walked right in the classroom as he called me. A man who looks in his twenties. He already has a beard and his glasses make him look like a father of a church.

"Yes..?" I asked quietly. A girl with pink lipstick and yellow heels...And a cute yellow dress walked up to the teacher and me.

"See look she won't even talk!! Ha!" So she's a bully. I looked at her meekly. My dead cold eyes. Giving her a look that says 'Shut up Bitch'. She glared and then snarled.

"Eww!" She ran to back of the class where her and her other friends were. The teacher looked down at me.

"Y/n...In sorry I will get the principal to deal with her later...Okay?" The teacher said. His sliver hair shining as he keeled down to me and pat my head.

"Teacher...Why did you call my name...?" I asked just wanting a straight answer so that I could take my seat.

"Y/n You have been skipping school since your mom.."

"STOP!!!!" I yelled before he could remind me of my mother. Everyone's eyes were on me. The teacher's eyes widened.

"Y/n..." He whispered. I started crying. First day...Already made a bad impression...I ran out of the classroom.

"Y/n!!!" The teacher yelled chasing after me. I accidentally bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

"Huh?"

"Ow..." I whispered looking up as my tears poured down my face. It was a boy..He looked the same age as me. He has brown hair and is pale...Does he go outside?...

"Oh...Sorry..." I whispered as I ran away crying.

"Hey Chase did you see Y/n anywhere?!" The teacher said panting as he looked at the brown haired boy.

"Who's Y/n?" He asked.

"There!" the teacher said chasing after me again.

"Are you Okay ms. Y/l?" He asked as I cried.

"...I'll be fine..." I whispered. It's not like anyone can even help me after all...

"Let's go back to class..." He said walking me back.

 ** _Chapter three_**


End file.
